


I lost.

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#6: He lost. "...too tired to catch himself because he lost, lostlostlostlost and he doesn't care..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost.

When he stands there, the sixth Pain lying defeated at his feet, all he can think of is Kakashi, his lack of presence and just – _where is his chakra?_

And when he searches one last time in desperation, he still finds nothing and realises—

"I lost."

_Where are you, Kakashi?_

He _lost_.

And...

 _Kakashi is_ _**gone** _ _._

.

He realises he's falling but he's just too tired to catch himself because he _lost_ , _lostlostlostlost_ and he doesn't care anymore, not about crashing and not about himself.

But then he lands on a firm, comfortable back and the first thing he does is hug and hug and _hug_ Kakashi, inhaling the man's scent, feeling the strands of silver hair tickling his face, stretching up to rub against a masked cheek while his mind screams _he's alive! He's alive!_

 _"I won,"_ he whispers, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on a fic idea in which winning is very important to Naruto. Not winning as in literally winning battles, but... something like what happened in this ficlet. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Next:
> 
> #7: Breathe. He heard Naruto's breathing stop a total of four times during those eighteen days...


End file.
